


Second time's a charm

by orphan_account



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little snippet because I so wanted the scene at the end of Blood Pact to continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second time's a charm

“You’ll have to feed from me,” Mike did not sound happy.  
“Vicki will kill us both,” Henry replied.  
Mike grimaced, “she’ll be pissed. But she’ll be more pissed if I let you die here, and anyway, it’s nothing we haven’t done before.”  
Henry nodded and looked at him for a long moment.   
“I’m afraid it will have to be detective.” He reached down to take the other man’s wrist in case he took back the offer.  
“What? How?” he sounded irritated by the hold up.  
“I need to feed. I can feel the hunger. It can’t just be the refuelling it was before.”  
Mike was looking at him with dawning understanding and he tried to pull his arm away.   
He couldn’t budge Henry’s grip on him. “Don’t even think about it,” Mike growled.   
Henry grinned then, “you offered detective. You know how it feels when someone feeds from you. You must have known what you were offering.” And he licked Mike’s wrist, grinning again as he smelt the desire rise up in Mike, his heart beating faster.   
Mike glared at him, “stop it.”  
Henry smiled and did it again, “you know in order for the hunger to be sated you have to come.”  
“Fuck you,” Mike spat but his arousal grew.   
Henry raised an eyebrow. “It’s up to you detective. You can always let me die.”   
Mike glared at him some more then sighed and gritted his teeth, “you don’t touch me apart from my wrist.”  
Henry titled his head in agreement and then scraped a fang across the delicate skin and Mike gasped before he could stop himself.   
“And we don’t ever talk about this!”  
“Done,” Henry agreed, and he sunk his teeth into Mike’s arm.   
Mike hissed and tried to reign in his reactions for a second. But he knew he was lost. Desire overflowed in a crest and he was moaning and writhing. When he came back to himself Henry was watching him with dark eyes. Mike tried to break his gaze but Henry held him still for a moment longer and then released him. Mike looked away quickly, hated the blush that was spreading over his face.


End file.
